Reflections, Discoveries and the Like
by Seena58
Summary: [I loved him. I really, truly did.] That is what she said, and he knew it all too well. [One shot. Takashi.Kotarou.Koboshi]


**Disclaimer:** Pita-ten is property of Koge-Donbo, and I fully acknowledge it as so.

**Warnings/Pairings:** Semi OOC-ness / one-sided KoboshixKotarou & TakashixKoboshi, mentioned KotarouxMisha, and TakashixKotarou.

**A/N:** I haven't written Pita-ten fanfiction for the longest time _ever_. So… you know, I might as well get back into the habit (while working on Kamichama Karin fanfiction and all). Ended up as TakashixKotarou because… I'm a complete oddball. And we need more love for that pairing. Post-manga, three years later, much assumed stuff, etc. (And I'm trying to get back to writing Within the Shadows; I haven't forgotten about it, trust me)

Now read. Because I command you to XD

---

**Reflections, Discoveries and the Like**

_they say human nature is a strange existence_

---

"I loved him. I really, truly did."

Takashi turned away from the sunset they had been watching, his expression one of understanding, if not mixed with a little pain. Koboshi didn't turn to meet his gaze, though, as she continued to stare at the sky as it changed to a mesh of pinks, purples, with reds and oranges.

It was not often they had a moment to merely talk, without Kotarou around. They were a trio closely bound together, after all, and used to spend the majority of their school hours together. Now, however, they hung out after school as often as they could (which meant practically everyday, except when homework became too demanding).

"More than anything, I just wanted him to love me back, you know?" It seemed strange to her; to be spilling all of her thoughts and emotions to a _boy_, of all people, but it didn't seem to matter, once she had begun, "He was the only person who didn't seem to notice it and all, and I guess it just got so… _frustrating_."

He could only nod, as he listened to each word she said. It was the truth, after all; Kotarou hadn't been known to catch subtleties very easily, and something as delicate as love could not be left in his hands.

Koboshi sighed, as she unconsciously tugged at a strand of hair before her, "When Kotarou-chan told me he'd been dumped, I felt betrayed. Before I'd known it, someone had already taken him away from me, without warning. It was the worst thing he could have done to me."

"Kotarou never meant to hurt you," Takashi pointed out, his voice low (so unlike his usual self).

She laughed; not to mock his words, but to indicate that she knew exactly what he meant. Because it was the truth, and she had been a fool to not know it at the time, when it meant something.

It was such a beautiful view, up there; to see the sun sinking under the horizon, and how the shadows were formed, against the large buildings that towered over the people who lived there.

Neither could remember who had asked the question first (_'want to talk somewhere quiet? I know a good place…'_), but it didn't seem to matter anymore.

They were here, alone, now, and that was that.

"I stand by what I said," Koboshi began once more, as soon as she had recollected her thoughts, "No matter what, I'll stay by his side; and hope that, one day, I'll actually be able to do something for him. I love him, and always will, but I'm not delusional anymore: I know there's a good chance he'll never return the feelings I have, so I'll look elsewhere.

As long as we all continue to be close friends, I'll be happy."

She shivered a little, as a breeze passed by them (being so high up, it was to be expected). Like the gentleman he was, Takashi offered her his coat, insistent despite her polite refusal.

"You're not worried about him now, are you?" he asked, while he kept his tone light and conversational; to try and mask the worry that bubbled within him.

"Of course not. I trust you, Ten-chan—"

Koboshi was too good at reading him, at times like these. (It just _had _to be a girl thing.)

"—I mean, you're no Misha-san."

She laughed at the look on his face as she finished the sentence, and couldn't help but punch him on the shoulder. He managed a smile back, although the cold was beginning to get to him, as the sky darkened.

They'd have to get back home soon, and they both knew it (almost simultaneously; they were scary that way). Takashi offered her his hand, and Koboshi accepted it with a smile.

"When I look back on it, I _was_ rather childish about the whole Misha-Kotarou ordeal, wasn't I?"

"I'm surprised you're actually admitting that, Uematsu."

Another, carefree laugh. "I _know_. But he loved her, and I think he still does, doesn't he?"

Takashi shrugged, "He does."

"But he loves you too, and we all know it," she nodded to herself, as if to make absolutely sure he knew as well.

"Yeah, which is kind of strange in itself, when you think about it," Takashi pointed out, "After all, I loved _you_ for a long time, as well as Shia-san when she was still here."

Koboshi turned to face him, as they continued walking, before she lifted her free hand and waved it, "Love works in strange ways, remember. Although, I have to admit that I absolutely _loathed_ you when I realised you were going after _my_ Kotarou-chan. And after Misha-san had left; I actually thought I'd had a winning chance."

He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't think you could compete after a _guy_ who was going after _another _guy?"

"But _you're_ Ayanokoji Takashi, remember?"

They laughed, fingers still intertwined, as he walked Koboshi the rest of the way to her home. As soon as she handed back his coat, the blonde-haired girl leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Just as long as we can all stay together; from now and forever." Her voice was barely over a whisper, as if they were sharing a secret.

"Of course."

"Send Kotarou-chan my love as well, okay?"

He nodded (he had been planning to, anyway), "I will. Don't worry about it, Uematsu."

She gave him a mock-frown, as she pushed the gates open, "I wouldn't have a reason to _worry_, if I didn't already know you and Kotarou-chan can be _very_ over-affectionate when you see each other."

"We're only fifteen. What are you talking about?"

Koboshi winked – as if hiding a secret – and closed the gate behind her quickly, before Takashi could even blink. "I think we all know. I take care of Shino-chan as well, remember?"

He shouted at her, but she merely waved him off and disappeared in a brilliant wave of golden hair. Takashi stood there for a moment longer, having to admit to himself that she really had grown over the years.

They all had.

With a smile, he turned away and made the familiar trek to the Higuchi residence.

---

He had only knocked once, before the door swung open unexpectedly (nearly hitting him in the process). Takashi could only grin sheepishly at the glare his boyfriend was currently shooting him in his direction.

"I thought you said you'd be here at four thirty," the purple-haired teen deadpanned, as he stood in the doorway. "As far as time goes, it's been a good hour and a half since then."

"Sorry about that; I just ran into Uematsu," he explained simply, "and we decided to have a nice, long get-together chat."

"Despite the fact we see each other nearly every other day," Kotarou pointed out.

Takashi conceded to the fact, "Still, she just wanted to talk and spend time hanging out, so I thought 'why not?'–…"

"And didn't even consider calling your boyfriend to inform him you'd be late getting here."

"—yeah, okay, I didn't even _think_ of that. But hey, if you really want to know, we just ended up talking to great lengths about _you_."

Kotarou huffed, but couldn't rid the blush that crept across his face. "Right, whatever."

The blond could only grin, amused, as he won another argument: "So, are you going to let me in now, or are we just going to freeze our arses out here?"

"Fine, fine. But I'm not just going to forgive and forget about this. You're walking on an incredibly thin _line_, Takashi."

"You aren't going to kick me out," Takashi replied confidently, as he was allowed into the apartment. Without another thought, he dropped a quick kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, before he smiled and waved at Shino (who just stared blearily back, half-awake; clearly having just woken up from a nap). "By the way, Uematsu sends you her love."

The purple-haired teen closed the door, "Well, I'm not surprised about that. We should get her something nice for her birthday. It's in a couple of weeks, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm leaving that one to you. We all know how bad I am about choosing presents for other people…"

Their voices mingled with the hum of the television and stereo, as night fell and lights illuminated the dark paths. There seemed to be a sort of _warmth_ that blanketed them, although they could not place it.

In a way, it was almost as if, somewhere up above, an angel was giving them her blessings.


End file.
